goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet hits Principal Eric in his head with a rocket and gets grounded
(Inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the Chop Shop, Phineas T. Ratchet had a naughty plan. Ratchet: I am going to hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Hahahahahahahahahaha! But first, I will collect some scrap metal to melt them down for upgrades and build a missile launcher, so I can shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Why? Because I want Principal Eric to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Ratchet collected some scrap and placed them on the conveyer belt, the Choppers were shredding and chopping some scrap. Ratchet was melting down some scrap to manufacture upgrades, and then he began to build a missile launcher. At last, the missile launcher was complete. Ratchet: There, the missile launcher is complete! Now I can shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and took the missile launcher with him on the way to school. Later, Ratchet got out of class for recess, and he saw Principal Eric walking out of his office. Ratchet: Now's my chance! I am going to hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Ratchet used the missile launcher and he targeted Principal Eric's head. Ratchet: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Principal Eric in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Ratchet launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Principal Eric in the head. Principal Eric started screaming. Principal Eric: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Principal Eric collapsed to the floor, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Ratchet began to laugh. Then Mario and Luigi came, and they were angry. Eric: (Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ratchet! How dare you shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Paul: That's it, we're telling Mr Dallas on you! Eric and Paul went off to find Mr Dallas, and Ratchet couldn't help laughing. Ratchet: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Then Eric, Paul and Mr Dallas came. Eric: Mr Dallas, quick! Ratchet has shot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Paul pointed at Principal Eric on the floor. Paul: And look at that! Principal Eric's on the floor and on the puddle of blood! Mr Dallas: Really? Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over to Mr Dallas and give Ratchet a talking to! Mr Dallas looked down to Principal Eric, and he screamed in horror. Mr Dallas: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Principal Eric! Speak to me! But Principal Eric couldn't come up. Mr Dallas: Oh no! You're bleeding! How did the rocket get in your head!? Then Mr Dallas turned angry. Mr Dallas: Wait a second, it was Ratchet who played with mini-rockets! I'll have a word with him before I call the ambulance to take Principal Eric to the hospital! Ratchet, I want a word with you! Mr Dallas started to give Ratchet a talking to. Mr Dallas: Ratchet, did you cause the rocket to happen to shoot Principal Eric in the head with it? Ratchet: Um, um, um, yes I did! I made a missile launcher at home so I can use it to shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket because I wanted Principal Eric to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Mr Dallas was furious. Mr Dallas: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, how dare you use a missile launcher to shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket!? Now Principal Eric needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you're expelled for a month! Go home right now! Then Ratchet went home in disgrace. Then Mr Dallas rang the hospital doctor. Mr Dallas: Hello! This is Mr Dallas, my friend Principal Eric got hit in the head with a rocket by one of my students Phineas T. Ratchet. Please, come and take him to the hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Mr Dallas crouched to Principal Eric. Mr Dallas: It's okay, Principal Eric. The ambulance men are going to pick you up. Then two ambulance men came and carried Principal Eric to the ambulance and carted him to the hospital. (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! At home, Madame Gasket was furious with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Ratchet: I just wanted him to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I made a missile launcher so I can shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Madame Gasket: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Principal Eric be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Principal Eric needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Ratchet: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Madame Gasket: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Ratchet did as he was told, and Madame Gasket snatched the missile launcher from him, and she started smashing it to pieces. Ratchet was upset. Ratchet: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Madame Gasket: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Ratchet went up to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Eric as Principal Eric and Eric Dallas as Mr Dallas Paul as Paul Kidaroo as Eric's angry voice Scary voice as Mr Dallas's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff